


S'more Than He Can Handle

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marshmallows, S'mores, Sugar High - Freeform, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: What happens when Ignis enjoys s'mores for the first time in his life?More than what the boys can handle.





	S'more Than He Can Handle

**Author's Note:**

> This was for day two of Summer Gladnis Week 2019 and I chose 's'mores'! This one I didn't have a solid plan for and it just sort of warped into this, haha!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Perhaps one day they would all look back on this and laugh?

To be fair it was pretty humorous and definitely not something anyone had been expecting.

Ignis Scientia… a man renowned for his poise, stoicism elegance... a man whose blood was 82% Ebony… was on a sugar rush.

And no one was safe.

It had all started when Prompto suggested that they make s’mores while they camping on their trip to Altissia.

Noct had been up for it immediately and Gladio was always game for anything that involved food.

Ignis had been a hard sell.

“Come on, Iggy!” Prompto whined as they shopped the small gas stations wares. “Sometimes you just gotta eat something with no nutritional value and just enjoy yourself!” Prompto said, practically hanging off the Adviser’s arm as he held a bag of marshmallows and debated putting them in their basket.

“Yeah, come on, Specs. Live a little,” Noct teased as well.

Gladio couldn’t help chuckling as he watched Ignis turn to him almost pleadingly. The Shield merely shook his head with a fond smile. “I’m with the squirts. S’mores are always welcome in my book,” he said lightly and Ignis couldn’t suppress a sigh at being outvoted.

“Alright fine. We’ll have s’mores this evening  _ after _ dinner,” he warned, adding the marshmallows to the basket and noticing that graham crackers and chocolate bars had already been added while he’d been distracted.

Prompto gave a whoop of joy.

“Deal! But… can we have something not on bread this evening?” he asked. “Because if I have to listen to Gladio say ‘sun’s out, buns out’ before making another hot dog I’m gonna lose it.”

“Hey! That’s hilarious and you know it!” Gladio argued and Ignis couldn’t help chuckling. Before long all the items were bought and they were settled back at camp.

As promised, dinner was enjoyed first and then Ignis had gathered up the ingredients for the s’more goodness.

The guys had already gone and collected sticks to cook their marshmallows on, even grabbing an extra for Ignis.

However, as they each started to roast the puff of sugar, Ignis seemed content to just sit back and enjoy an evening coffee.

“Uh, babe? Aren’t you gonna make a s’more?” Gladio asked as he glanced over at the man.

Ignis offered a little smile and shook his head. “You go ahead. They’ve never really appealed to me,” he said simply as he sipped his coffee and set it down beside him.

Gladio narrowed his eyes at that. “You tellin’ me… you’ve never had a s’more?” he asked, watching as Ignis sat up a little straighter.

“Perhaps,” he said simply with a shrug, not realizing he’d just rocked his boyfriends world in a way he’d never expected.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

And then the fateful words were spoken.

“You have to try at least one, Iggy. Come on. For me?” The question was punctuated with a small pout and puppy dog eyes that the other two had learned not to mock for fear of noogies that would lead to early baldness.

Ignis held out for all of two seconds before sighing and smiling gently. “Alright. One bite and that’s it.”

Oh if they’d only known what would happen.

One bite had led to two… which led to two full s’mores… which led to four s’mores.

Now they were watching as Ignis buzzed around the campsite, talking about ancient Solheim, the intricacies of Cactuar mating cycles and how best to repair holes in socks all in the same sentence.

“Noct… I’m scared,” Prompto whispered with wide eyes as Ignis put three marshmallows onto a stick to roast, his hands trembling as a manic grin spread across his face.

Noct could only nod, never having seen his Adviser like this before.

Luckily they had Gladio there to hopefully talk the man down from his sugar high before he started trying to teach them the names of the Lucian Kings again… in song.

“Hey… Iggy? Babe? I think you’ve had enough,” Gladio said gently, resting a hand on his partners forearm and noticing the way Ignis’s eyes stayed focused on the marshmallows.

“Whatever do you mean, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked, his words moving so quickly they almost tripped over one another. “Did you know that the best rate at which to cook sugar is at a temperature of 340°F to reach optimal caramelization?! Carmal… car… CARS! Did you know that the model of Regalia that we currently drive is actually based off of an older model that was taken off the market… market… OH! Did you see what they were selling in the Lestallum market the last time we were through? I believe the spice vendor may be attempting to...”

At this point the marshmallows were on fire as Ignis continued to twirl them in the flames like a man possessed and Gladio knew he had to take action.

“Is that right? I had no idea! That’s insane..,” he answered each manic question as he slowly managed to get the stick out of Ignis’s hands and toss it completely into the fire and out of his reach.

Ignis was so focused on his topics that it actually took him a moment to realize he no longer had anything to spin, his eyes focusing on the charred remains of his would be s’more disappearing into the flames.

“... my ‘mallows,” he murmured like a child who had lost his favorite toy and if that wasn’t the single most endearing thing Gladio had ever seen he didn’t know what was. There would be time to think on that later though. Right now, he had to look after his boyfriend.

Gladio soothed a hand against his back, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Hey… it’s okay, Iggy. Why don’t we get you into the tent, yeah? Then you can tell me more about the spice vendor in Lestallum,” he offered, helping a trembling Ignis to stand.

Without the allure of another s’more the sugar seemed to be slowly making its way out of his system. He stood up on slightly wobbly legs, allowing himself to be led toward their tent.

“I think he’s adding filler to his ingredients…,” Ignis mumbled though the speed in which he’d been talking before was almost down to a slower level.

“Is that right?” Gladio soothed as they ducked into the tent.

“... I’m gonna say something.”

“Iggy you don’t gotta..,”

“Well someone should say something!”

“Okay, okay! Next time we’re in town we’ll say something.”

As the tent flap closed behind them, Prompto and Noct waited with bated breath.

Soon the talking turned to sleepy mumbles… and finally the mumbles turned into soft snores.

A few seconds later Gladio popped his head out, pointing at the younger two.

“Either toss everything into the woods, the lake or the fire, but make sure nothing remains of those things,” he warned in a loud whisper.

Jumping into action, Noct and Prompto quickly rid the campsite of the treats before declaring the area an Ignis safe space.

Perhaps one day they’d look back on this and laugh, but one thing was for sure…

Never again would s’mores be on the menu.


End file.
